The present invention relates to a two-phase separator, and more particularly to two-phase separation, accumulation, and pumping that maximizes accumulating and pumping ability while minimizing power consumption.
Because of re-supply constraint in long duration missions, such as space missions, minimizing mass, volume and power are essential. Closed Advanced Life Support Systems (ALS), including Air Revitalization Subsystem, Water Revitalization Subsystem, etc., are desirable. In a typical Advanced Air Revitalization System, water is electrolyzed into oxygen (O2) and hydrogen (H2) in an oxygen generation subsystem. Water is also consumed in various hygiene needs, physiological loads and other life support functions. A typical Water Recovery System (WRS) will regenerate water from various wastewater streams.
One WRS system is a Sabatier System which is designed to recover water and does so via a reaction that produces water vapor mixed with gases (primarily methane and CO2). CO2 reacts with H2 and generates water and methane according to the following Sabatier reaction:CO2+4H2→2H2O+CH4
The Sabatier system accomplishes this by utilizing hydrogen, carbon dioxide, and waste products from the life support system to produce water and methane.
The catalytic methanation reaction between CO2 and H2 is exothermic and self-sustainable. Water vapor generated from the Sabatier reactor can be recovered by passing the product gases through a condenser in which the water is condensed, yielding a two-phase flow (water in mostly gas stream). The recovered water is then recycled back into the life support system to provide oxygen; while the methane can be used for propulsion, or can be broken down further to recover the hydrogen. This technology is applicable not only to transit phases of exploration, but surface habitats as well as in-situ propellant production.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a compact and lightweight two-phase separator system which separates water from gas, accumulate the water, and pumps the water at higher pressure for downstream processing and use while minimizing power consumption.